


Civil Reunion

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Pwp].Seguito di: Civil Union.[Stony].





	Civil Reunion

Civil Reunion  
  
Tony lanciò un'occhiata all'uomo dall'altro lato della stanza, la figura in ombra fissava le pareti di vetro della stanza. Tony inspirò, espirò e scosse il capo.  
< Se è lì per vedermi fare la brava puttanella, dovrà rimangiarselo > pensò.  
Entrò nella stanza a vetri tenendo le mani nelle tasche della giacca nera, sogghignò.  
“Ma come, sei in arresto e non hai neanche tenuto le manette?” chiese.  
Steve mise le mani sui fianchi, coperti dalla maglietta candida, strofinando con i gomiti contro la stoffa della propria giacca nera. Osservò la figura di Tony illuminata dalla luce bluastra delle lampade, si rifletteva nei vetri della stanza.  
Tony slacciò la giacca mostrando la camicia blu notte, girò attorno al tavolo e slacciò i polsini della camicia sporgendosi in avanti, socchiuse gli occhi scuri.  
“Giuro che sarebbe stato piacevole” insinuò.  
Steve abbassò l'altra mano e socchiuse gli occhi, continuando a stringersi un fianco. Camminò intorno al tavolo, vedendo che Tony si muoveva a sua volta in cerchio, rimanendogli sempre di fronte dall'altra parte del mobile.  
"Ho saputo che hai davvero risolto tutto. Allora perché sono ancora in arresto?" chiese.  
Tony tolse la giacca, la poggiò su una sedia e passò il dito sotto il colletto della camicia allargandolo.  
“Perché devono assicurarsi che tu sia, e cito, nuovamente affidabile”.  
Si avvicinò a Steve, si sporse e sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Sorridi per il pubblico” mormorò.  
Steve irrigidì la mascella e il suo petto muscoloso si gonfiò.  
"Pubblico?" chiese.  
Tony gli passò una mano sulla spalla, la carezzò scendendo verso il braccio.  
“Mi hai detto che per averne ancora avresti affrontato Hulk e rivoluzionato il mondo” sussurrò.  
Risalì lungo il braccio di Steve con la punta delle dita, il tono calmo e basso.  
“Eri serio?”.  
Steve socchiuse le labbra e piegò indietro la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Mnh" mugolò, rabbrividendo.  
Tony si slacciò il colletto della camicia fino a scoprire le clavicole scure, fece un passo indietro.  
“Sì?”.  
Steve si raddrizzò e gli mise una mano sulla maglia nera, accarezzandolo.  
"Quindi, devo essere pronto a dare un po' di spettacolo?" domandò roco.  
Tony piegò il capo socchiudendo le labbra, gli carezzò le spalle robuste passando i polpastrelli sulla giacca e sogghignò.  
“Il prezzo della pace” disse, sarcastico.  
"Un prezzo modico" rispose Steve. Baciò Tony, premendo le proprie labbra contro quelle di lui, sentendo un acre sapore di alcol.  
Tony ricambiò il bacio, gli strinse i glutei facendolo aderire a sé e gli accarezzò il sedere fasciato dai pantaloni con i palmi aperti, si scostò e gli soffiò di fianco all'orecchio.  
“Mi aspetto lo stesso trattamento dell'ultima volta”, mormorò, “o anche migliore”.  
Strofinò il basso ventre contro Steve e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.  
Rogers aprì le gambe strusciandosi a sua volta, si tolse la giacca e la lasciò cadere a terra.  
Tony lo spinse contro il tavolo, gli infilò le mani sotto la maglia e carezzò i muscoli definiti, si sporse con il capo.  
“Quindi”, sussurrò, con tono caldo, “eri davvero serio quando dicevi che avresti fatto di tutto per avermi ancora?”.  
Steve fece leva con le mani sul suo petto spingendolo all'indietro.  
Si girò e si piegò in avanti, appoggiando le mani sul tavolo.  
"Preferisco".  
Tony aderì con il petto alla schiena dell'altro, gli slacciò i pantaloni e li tirò giù, salì con le mani carezzandolo da sopra i boxer.  
“Preferisco?” sillabò.  
Gli leccò il collo, sogghignò contro il suo orecchio.  
“Cosa vuol dire ’preferisco’!?”.  
Steve appoggiò la testa sul tavolo.  
Gli mise le mani sulle sue e strinse.  
"Così mi puoi avere prima".  
Tony ridacchiò, gli strinse una mano con forza.  
“Farò finta che risponda alla mia domanda” mormorò.  
Gli abbassò i boxer, carezzò le gambe lisce e strofinò il naso contro il collo di Steve.  
“Ti disturba ci sia pubblico?” sussurrò, caldo.  
Steve iniziò a gemere con voce bassa e roca.  
Strofinò i glutei su di lui ripetutamente.  
Tony ansimò piano contro il suo orecchio, gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi scompigliandoli e si slacciò i pantaloni.  
“Immagino di no” mormorò caldo.  
Dimenò i fianchi facendo scendere i pantaloni, si strofinò contro di lui.  
“Pare ti piaccia dare show, darling” sussurrò, carezzandogli l'erezione dura e pulsante.  
Steve alzò e abbassò il bacino, strisciando il petto sul tavolo.  
"Per favore" gemette.  
Tony soffiò delicatamente contro il suo orecchio, si abbassò i boxer e di sfregò ripetutamente continuando a carezzare il membro di Steve.  
“Cosa?” domandò, con tono caldo e basso.  
Steve venne, lasciandosi sfuggire un gorgoglio.  
Tony batté le palpebre, tolse la mano bagnata e aggrottò la fronte.  
< Doveva essere parecchio eccitato, è venuto praticamente subito > si disse.  
Gli carezzò le natiche, la propria erezione pulsava arrossata.  
< Potremmo chiudere con un delizioso lavoretto di bocca, ma abbiamo un pubblico che vuole una vera scopata >.  
Leccò le dita bagnate, le portò davanti al volto di Steve.  
“Credi di potertela cavare così?” mormorò.  
Gli carezzò il fianco, scese alle cosce toniche.  
“Eri così impaziente di avermi” sussurrò, suadente.  
Steve prese le dita di Tony in bocca e succhiò rumorosamente.  
Tony gli passò la mano libera sulle gambe, si leccò le labbra e gli morse il lobo.  
“Purtroppo”, sussurrò, “dovrai rinunciare al preservativo anche questa volta”.  
Lo penetrò con un movimento secco dei fianchi, gemette e prese a spingere avanti e indietro; tolse le dita dalla bocca di Steve e gli massaggiò la virilità nuovamente eccitata.  
“Ma vedo che non ti dispiace, giusto?” sussurrò, caldo.  
Steve assecondò i suoi movimenti.  
"Per ... Niente" mugolò.  
Tony ansimò, gli strinse i fianchi muovendosi in fretta; sentiva Steve gemere ed ansimare, chiuse gli occhi mugolando.  
< Chi è la puttana di chi ora, Cap? > pensò.   
Gli leccò il collo, lo strinse con forza spingendosi.  
Gli ansiti di Steve si fecero sempre più forti.  
Tony lo baciò con forza e venne, sentì il liquido colare tra le gambe di Steve e uscì da lui. Gli avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio, carezzandogli la punta dell'erezione in movimenti lenti.  
"E 'sta volta, Cap? Lo vorresti un altro giro?" provocò.  
Steve si abbandonò sul tavolo.  
"S-sí" esalò.  
Tony gli carezzò i capelli, gli baciò il mento.  
"La buona notizia", sussurrò, "è che non ti chiederò nulla in cambio; la prossima".

 


End file.
